Alice Eve
Alice Eve is a third generation Frankish Vampire, and having been turned just prior to the Invasion of Westbridge from her home in Kingdom of Weerhousen she is one of the youngest Vampires. Alice Eve was born the daughter of Flora, and Abraham Eve making her a member of House Eve. Alice Eve has one sibling in the form of Adele Eve of whom was a prominent noble lady of Westbridge growing in love when she was murdered by Meghanna sparking a chain of events which eventually led to Alice becoming a vampire. Eve of whom was married She was married to the important noble prince of Westbridge Josh Mave and the two were deeply in love, and thus her departure is a great source of pain for Josh. With Josh Mave she has two children in the form of Joshua, and Lydia Mave of which her son Joshua is a growing young man who has joined his father in trying to get Alice back from Weerhousen, while Lydia was born magi sensitive and has struggled to control this and was sent to the Tower of Magi where she became an adept in the Order of the Blue Dragon. Alice Eve was born Alice Mave of House Mave in the lands of the Kingdom of Westbridge during the control of House Malfoy, and during this time her family was one of the most loyal to House Labeouf and for this reason she was married to Josh Eve of whom she would grow to love very deeply, and of whom loved her very deeply. Giving birth to two children her life would be absolutely amazing until the deaths of her sister, and brother in law led to her becoming obsessed with finding out the truth of what happened to them which led to her entering the world of the Vampires. Alice Eve would abandon her maker during Meghanna's return to Westbridge when she was menipulated by Katia Beckinlate into joining Katia and despite Meghanna trying her best to convinse her to stay Alice was unwilling to return to Westbridge as she was instead following Katia. Characteristics She has had a lot of trouble adjusting to the violence of her new home after she was captured by mistake from her home in Westbridge, and due to this she grows close with her maker of whom would secretly turn her to a more dark version of vampirism. History Early History Alice Eve was born Alice Mave of House Mave in the lands of the Kingdom of Westbridge during the control of House Malfoy, and during this time her family was one of the most loyal to House Labeouf and for this reason she was married to Josh Eve of whom she would grow to love very deeply, and of whom loved her very deeply. Leaving the Foxes Alice Eve would abandon her maker during Meghanna's return to Westbridge when she was menipulated by Katia Beckinlate into joining Katia and despite Meghanna trying her best to convinse her to stay Alice was unwilling to return to Westbridge as she was instead following Katia. Family Members QUEEN NEFERATA.jpg|Angelica Neferata - Grand Mother|link=Angelica Neferata Meghanna.jpg|Meghanna - Mother|link=Meghanna House Eve.jpg|Flora Eve - Mother|link=Category:House Eve House Eve.jpg|Abraham Eve - Father|link=Category:House Eve House Eve.jpg|Adele Eve - Sister|link=Adele Eve Sevana Fox.jpg|Sevana Fox - Brother|link=Sevana Fox Tormund Fox.jpg|Tormund Fox - Brother|link=Tormund Fox Sophia Fox.jpg|Sophia Fox - Sister|link=Sophia Fox Category:Frank Category:Vampire Category:People Category:House Mave Category:House Eve Category:People of Westbridge Category:Lahmia Sisterhood Bloodline